STOP THAT BOULDER!!!
This is how the boulder chase continues in Return of Boulder. now watch as Boulder continues chasing Rusty as the Indiana Jones theme plays Narrator: Rusty was in trouble, and this time there was no siding! Rusty: Oh dear! I don't think I'll live to tell the tale of this one! Narrator: Not far away, the Crusaders were in hot pursuit on thier dragons, along with the vikings. Apple Bloom: Got him! Fishlegs: Man, that is one huge boulder! Snotlout: Yeah, he sure is! But not too big for me! Tuffnut: Nor me! Scootalo: Can we save the gloating for later and just get the job done!? Tuffnut: Sorry! Sweetie Belle: It's okay. Now we have to get Rusty to safety! Rusty': '''Now I know what it's like to be in that bit from "Raiders of the Lost Ark'! Hiccup: Is there anywhere where Rusty can get off the main track? Apple Bloom: None! Ther' ain't no sidin's within 100 mile of her'! Snotlout: Not to worry, me and Hookfang can lift him out of the way! Astrid: Bad idea, Hookfang might be strong, but he's not ''that strong! Fishlegs: Yeah. It would take the strength of a Typhoomerang to lift a 7 ton engine! Sweetie Belle: Fishlegs, you're a genius! Fishlegs: What? What did I say? Sweetie Belle: No time to explain, I gotta make a phonecall! out her cellphone and dials a number Connie? It's Sweetie Belle. 2 things: first of all, when I was over at your house the other day, I forgot to say how much I really liked that new dress you got, it really brings out your eyes. Second of all, COME QUICK TO THE SKARLOEY RAILWAY LINE, RUSTY'S BEING CHASED BY A HUGE BOULDER, AND WE NEED YOU AND FIRESTORM!!! Connie: phone Well, Sweetie Belle, first off, thank you. I have to admit I was a little disappointed you didn't say anything about my new dress the other day. Second of all, OH MY GOODNESS, WE'RE ON OUR WAY!!! Firestorm and Connie fly into the scene almost instantly Connie: We're here! What can I do to help?! Apple Bloom: Quickla', git' Rusty ta' safety! Connie: Right! Firestorm, hover! Firestorm: as he then flies downward, and over Boulder and then he's just above Rusty Connie: Firstorm, clawlift! then grabs Rusty with his claws and lifts him up Rusty: Whoa! down and sees he's not on the ground. Hey, I'm flying! Connie: (to Firestorm) Good boy. (to Rusty) Sorry to lift you off the ground so suddenly, Rusty! Rusty: Are you kidding? I thought I was gonna be turned into a pancake! Scootaloo: Take Rusty back to the yards, Connie! We'll try and stop the boulder! Connie: as she and Firestorm fly off Babs Seed: So, anyone got a plan? Everyone: Nope. Snoutlout: I say, we just wing it! and Hookfang fly down and then a few feet in front of Boulder and stop as Snotlout puts out his hand Snoutlout: STOP, YOU BOULDER!!! Boulder doesn't Scootaloo: Oh, for cryin' out loud! down and Scooter Flame then shove Snoutlout and Hookfang forward Snotlout: Hey, what are you doing?! Scootaloo: Saving your butt! Snotlout: I almost had it! Scootaloo: Yeah, you did. And you almost got youself and Hookfang crushed! And if we don't keep flying oward, we will be crushed, that boulder right on our tail! Snotlout: Okay, okay! Babs Seed: C'mon Tough Biscuit, we gotta help em' out! Tough Biscuit: in agreement fly down Apple Bloom: Cuz' wait! Come back! stopped Apple Bloom: Babs' ya' can't go down ther'! You 2 will git' crushed too! Babs Seed: But we can't leave Scoots, Scooter Flame, Snotlout, and Hookfang ta' git' crushed! Apple Bloom: Oh, right! Button Mash: Well, let's all go in together and then barrel roll clear of the boulder! Astrid: Yeah! all fly down and in front of Boulder Hiccup: We gotta get out of the way of the boulder! Fishlegs: Pazu But what?! Button Mash; a a pointy rock off to the side I think I have an idea. Anyone got a rope? Apple Bloom: Right her'. him one Button Mash: Now, to save our skins! the rope on an object and then throws it around the pointy rock Grab the rope! do so and they spin around the pointy rock and out of the way Sweetie Belle: Good one, Button! Babs Seed: Uh, but we have another problem! ahead and we see Rheneas! Hey! Rheneas! Stop! STOP!! STOP!!! does so Rheneas: What? Babs Seed: In a word, Boulder! Rheneas: Let me guess, it's on the loose again and it's heading for me, isn't it? Babs Seed: Yeah. Rheneas: Oh, no! he reverse back as Boulder chases him again Here we go again! crosses the viaduct as Boulder follows and then he turns into a siding and slams into some coal trucks Rheneas: Rather a smash than a squash. Again. Scootaloo: But this time, you smashed into some trucks, rather than the buffers themself. Rheneas: Yeah. Apple Bloom: C'mon, we still gotta cath that boulder! continue chasing it Sweetie Belle: Oh, we can't just keep chasing that boulder around, and around forever! Fishlegs: I think I might have an idea to stop it. Sweetie Belle: what is it? Fishlegs: You'll see. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk